


Respite (Scars)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: noun1. A short period of rest or relief from something difficult or unpleasant.





	Respite (Scars)

Everything was all up and being fifty shades of fantastic. Meulin was leaning on Kurloz’s shoulder, cute little kitty bitch purring sweet as sweet could be. Mituna had his head resting in Kurloz’s lap, his helmet off and set to the side. His hair poofed out in every angle imaginable, a mass like a toppled chirpbeast nest, made all the more a wild mess by the fingers picking their lazy way along his scalp.

Kurloz stared out at the Beforus sky, his eyes drug hazed and half lidded. The stitches on his lips were pulled tight, the puncture scars white along the edges, his mouth partially open around a rolled meowbeast nip joint. Meulin leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek. Mituna reached up to pap his other cheek and reached for the blunt. Kurloz smiled, took a deep hit off the joint, and passed it to Mituna. He held the smoke in his lungs until the world seemed to shift and his thoughts went fuzzy around the edges. Mituna took a few puffs of his own, giggling as he tried to blow smoke rings.

Kurloz turned his head and his lips brushed against Meulin’s as he exhaled and she inhaled, the smoke curling out from between his stitches.


End file.
